


Disenchanted

by Old Mythical Beast (OldMythicalBeastOfColor)



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Arguments, Fluff, Friendship, Frog Prince AU, Gen, Slime, no actual romance, prince/frogprince kiss, they're just kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMythicalBeastOfColor/pseuds/Old%20Mythical%20Beast
Summary: For Totallyrhettro's frog-prince prompt: but just fluff, friendship, and mild peril, since they're all just kids in this. ;)





	Disenchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallyrhettro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/gifts).



Prince James of Buizcreek and princess Aimee of Dix Island sit prettily on an ornate stone bench in the verdant royal garden, glaring daggers at each other across a fat green frog.

On this, the Princess's 10th birthday, the two youths are to be formally betrothed, to seal their kingdoms' alliance against Cheesistan, who threatens war. They each anticipate the coming ceremony with a level of vehemence and trepidation usually reserved for oral surgery or standardized school exams; but those painful trials have yet to be invented, so their true fear and loathing knows no comparison. 

Between the two royal youths squats the biggest, plumpest, greenest, slimiest frog ever seen. In its bulging mouth it holds the princess's golden ball, rescued from the garden pond.

"Make the nasty thing spit out our golden ball," Princess Aimee demands, as if the slightly older prince were her servant.

"Get it out yourself, if you want it so badly," retorts Prince James.

"We refuse to touch that low creature!" Princess Aimee tosses her golden ringlets, nearly dislodging her brightly jeweled tiara.

"WE refuse to grant any favor to such an ungrateful brat!" Prince James tosses his own golden curls, his gesture a perfect mocking imitation of her own royal tantrum.

"This brave frog retrieved your silly gilded toy from the muck of the pond, and all you've done since then is call it ugly names. Not one word of thanks!"

"If that horrid thing won't release my toy, I'll squash it to death!"

The princess leaps up and seizes a fallen branch, brandishing it like a club.

But Prince James snatches up the great green frog, shielding it in his arms.

"You nasty thing!" spits the princess, "If you refuse to obey me, our marriage will never work!"

Prince James laughs at her, incredulous, still protecting the frog.

"Fine!" Princess Aimee throws down the branch and crosses her arms. "I shall make daddy cancel the ceremony! It is MY birthday, he HAS to give me what I want! And what I REALLY want is a pony!"

The princess starts down the path towards the summer palace, then turns for a parting shot: "I hope you like kissing frogs, because you'll never kiss ME!"

Prince James blows a loud raspberry at the princess and then, with great melodrama, holds up the frog as if to kiss it.

"Ewww!" Princess Aimee turns away in disgust and stomps off, tossing her head with each step.

Prince James tickles the frog's belly, and it spits out the slimy golden ball; the prince tosses it at Princess Aimee's back. It misses, bouncing and rolling past her, leaving a glistening trail of mucus along the cobblestones. She picks up her ball and runs up the path, never turning back.

Prince James regards the frog with real affection. "Sir Frog," he says, "I may be forever in your debt. If they do indeed cancel this betrothal, I can be happy forever, and I'll have you to thank for it!" And he kisses it square on the mouth.

POOF!  
With a burst of bright light and green sparkles, the frog suddenly transforms into a dark-haired young prince, no older than Prince James.

The two boys break the kiss, looking equally surprised.

"Well hello," says Prince James to the former frog weighing down his lap, "Who are you?"

The dark-haired boy leaps up, red-faced, and bows deeply.

"I am Charles III, son of Charles II, Emperor of Cheesistan. I am forever at your service for releasing me from my vile enchantment!"

Prince James stands and stares in wonder at the shorter boy. "You? Here? Truly? Charles, the lost crown prince of Cheesistan?"

"Not lost, just enchanted! And then, later, a little bit lost, I suppose- what is this place?"

"Pardon me, your highness, I forget my manners. I am James, youngest prince of Buizcreek, and that, yonder, is the summer palace of Dix Island, currently under threat of siege by your own royal father, who has been searching for you this twelvemonth past!"

"What! A year only? It seemed a lifetime!" Prince Charles grasps both of Prince James's hands and smiles up at him warmly. "But you say my father is nearby? Can we reach him today?"

"Certainly!"

"Good! Let's go!"

"Let's go stop a war!"

With that, the two young princes race each other towards the palace: Prince James runs at a steady pace, but Prince Charles makes amazingly long leaps, with short hops between each one.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "When someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time." - Maya Angelou


End file.
